ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Muppets (2019 film)
Super Muppets is the 11th Muppet film in the Muppets' franchise. It stars Jimmy Fallon as Fred Womberg, and Zooey Deschanel as Ida Smallton. The film is 108 minutes long, and has 5 deleted scenes. Plot The Muppets get super powers from a radioactive explosion Gonzo caused while trying a new toilet cleaning bleach he made, and have to defeat a villain, and a Muppet who has turned on them with their powers (Droop) who is working with the evil Lord Loco (Bobby Moynihan) who have tricked Dr Bunsen Honeydew into creating a time machine, and they are warping things so they can rule the world. FULL FILM COMING SOON Muppet Cast Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Jacques Roach, Waldo C. Graphic, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Red Frackle, Pops, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Mildred Huxtetter, Uncle Deadly, Baskerville the Hound, Lenny the Lizard, Dr. Strangepork, Carter, Constantine, and Sweetums Peter Linz as Rizzo the Rat, The Newsman, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Lips, Foo-Foo, Link Hogthrob, Statler, Walter, Manolo Flamingo, Purple Frackle, Ziglar, and Droop Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear, Doglion,, Miss Piggy, Mr. Boe Tye, Animal, Sam the Eagle, George the Janitor, and Marvin Suggs Dave Goelz as Gonzo the Great, Zoot, Waldorf, Digit, Denise, Dr Bunsen Honeydew, Brewster, and Beauregard David Rudman as Scooter, Blue Frackle, Janice, Wayne, Quongo, and Sal Minella Bill Barreta as Pepe the King Prawn, Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Beautiful Day Monster, Howard Tubman, Green Frackle, Carlo Flamingo, and Johnny Fiama Louise Gold as Annie Sue Alice Dinnean as Gaffer the Cat, Hilda, and Wanda Raymond Carr as Clifford Gord Robertson as Lindbergh Leslie Carrara as Zondra Human Cast Jimmy Fallon as Fred Womberg Zooey Deschanel as Ida Smallton Horatio Sanz as Officer Sanchez Kel Mitchell as Officer Peters Bobby Moynihan as Lord Loco Cameos Bill Cosby as Dr. Zoose Queen Latifah as Shelly Lene as Herself Miley Cyrus as Herself Stan Lee as Storyteller Frank Oz as Newscaster Robin Thicke as Andrew Amberson Eddie Murphy as Ultraman Charles Grodin as President Goftreng Dick Van Dyke as Mechanic Adam Sandler as Tom the Delivery Guy Noël Wells as Tina Smallton (Ida's Twin Sister) Jackie Chan as Himself Jay Leno as James Arfersen China Ann Mcclain as Stacy and Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina Soundtrack/Musical Numbers #'Good Morning Everyone', Kermit & Walter (2 mins) #'Glamorous', Miss Piggy, Fred Womberg, and Ida Smallton (1 min) #'I'm So Mean', Lord Loco, Droop (3 mins) #'Responsibility', The Muppets (2 mins) #'I'm So Mean (reprise)', Lord Loco, Droop, Miss Piggy (less than 1 min) #'When I Grow Too Old To Dream', Miss Piggy (3 mins) #'Bustin' Out!', Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem (5 mins) #'We Got Us ' The Muppets, Officers, Lord Loco (3 mins) #'I Don't Care '''The Muppets, Fall Out Boy (4 mins) #'Good Morning Everyone '(Instrumental) #'I'm So Mean '(Instrumental) #'Glamorous '(Instrumental) #'Bustin' Out! '''(Original Song by Rick James) Production Working titles for this film included "Muppets Once Again!", "The Muppets Get Super Powers" and "Marvel Muppets". The title was later settled to Super Muppets. Muppet Cast Gallery Kermit the frog ( The Muppets Disney 2013 version ).jpg|Kermit the Frog, the main Muppet of the film. piggypega.jpg|Miss Piggy, the 2nd main Muppet of the film. fazaba.jpg|Fozzie Bear, the comedian and Kermit's best friend. Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo, the weirdo who doesn't know his own species, along with his fellow friends. droop.jpg|Droop, the overly depressed Muppet who teams up with Lord Loco to rule the world, but they actually just want to make it better. zondra.jpg|Zondra, a returning Muppet who is friends with Miss Piggy. lindbergh.png|Lindbergh, a kiwi bird who, along with Beauregard, works with the technical stuff in the Muppet mansion and studio. Rizzo the rat.jpg|Rizzo, a New York street rat who is the leader of a rat pack. Pepe the king prawn.jpg|Pépe, the Hispanic king prawn who is best known for his inappropriate humor. Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf, the piano playing Muppet dog animal.jpg|Animal, a crazed drummer maniac. wblagojevich.jpg|Walter the new Muppet. Human Cast Gallery sanz.jpg|Horatio Sanz plays Officer Sanchez fallon.jpg|Jimmy Fallon plays Fred Womberg, a co-host of Miss Piggy's talk show, "Glamorous". zoeey.jpg|Zooey Deschanel plays Ida Smallton, another co-host on Miss Piggy's talk show. mitchell.jpg|Kel Mitchell plays Officer Peters, Officer Sanchez's police partner. moynihan.jpg|Bobby Moynihan plays the villainous Lord Loco. Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2019 Category:Muppet Movies Category:Films featuring puppetry